Son Sanzo
by SeRaFi-KaWaii
Summary: The Sanzoikkou have been fighting demons again. And during one of the fights, Sanzo was killed. The Three Buddhas have thought about who's gonna be the next Sanzo to continue the mission. It's one of the Sanzoikkou. Who will it be? kinda obvious because o
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fic posted in **so please, don't flame me… coz I'm still a newbie when it comes to writing fics… sorry if there are some things which are different from the animé… it's a fic, remember?

Well, anyways... Here goes my story… there are some parts that are different... I added something... like characters…

The first two chapters are just introductions to Son Sanzo. It's in the third chapter where Son Sanzo comes right in…!

Oh yeah, and the disclaimer… **I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki or any of its characters even though I badly wish that I do…**

**Son Sanzo**

**Chapter 1 TRAVEL**

As the sun started to rise, the travelers (Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo) went aboard Hakuryu with Hakkai on the wheel as usual. They decided to pass on a desert because that was the way that would take them faster to a village.

"I'm hungry," Goku whined as usual, which always annoys them.

"Stupid monkey," was Gojyo's reply.

"You horny water monster. The water's almost run out and you'll die any minute."

"Stupid monkey! Stupid monkey! You're so stupid that you don't know what you're talking about. And also, I won't die with like that simply. I'd choose to die…"

"On a bed with a beautiful girl beside you," Hakkai continued. "You keep on repeating that Gojyo."

"Right." Gojyo nodded. "You understood that, saru?"

"Of course. I'm not stupid. If anyone's stupid, it's you. You and your antennae, you cockroach!"

"Really? Baka!"

"URUSAI! You're so annoying!" Sanzo held his gun and aimed it at them. "Do you want to die once?"

Goku and Gojyo remained quiet for a moment. But not for long.

"You corrupt monk. How dare you point your gun at me!"

"Sanzo, I'm so hungry."

"Urusai!" Sanzo grabbed his fan and hit the two and sat back down.

"Such a fine day it is today, ne, Sanzo?" Hakkai said that with his usual easygoing attitude.

"Hmp." Sanzo stared away.

Hakkai chuckled. He heard Goku whine in the back. "Don't worry. The village is near. We'll be there in an hour."

"An hour? That's so long…"

"It's much better than getting there in a day."

Hakkai nodded. "And besides, with Hakuryu's condition, we can't go any faster that this."

Goku sighed. "Great. And I'm really hungry…"

Hakkai drove for thirty minutes and the atmosphere became cold. "What's wrong Hakuryu?"

Hakuryu turned back into a dragon and stayed in Hakkai's shoulder. "It seems we can't go any further now."

The surroundings changed and a graveyard came into view. "NANI!" That was all everyone said.

"Welcome!" a voice said.

Sanzo held out his gun. "Who are you?"

"We are travelers like you," another voice added.

"Wanna fight?" Goku was annoyed now but prepared himself.

A third voice was heard and it chuckled. "That's what we plan to do."

"Show yourselves or are you just cowards to face us?" Gojyo flipped his hair back, his voice bored.

A different voice, a deep one said. "Cowards? Not quite. But we came here for a fight."

As the voice said that, Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo were separated from each other. And the surroundings changed again, this time, it was different for each of them.

"And now, prepare for your doom!" the four voices gave an evil laugh and spread out to face their opponents.

This is all I can think of… for comments, please review. Thank you so much… ,


	2. Chapter 2

I've made another chapter… well, coz there is not much I can do… hehehe… well, hope you like it... please read and review…

And the disclaimer again… well, I like repeating that... **I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki and any of the characters even though I badly wish that I do…**

**Son Sanzo**

**Chapter 2 THE FIGHT BEGINS**

Goku stared at his surroundings. He was in the village, no doubt, for there were food stalls around and there were a lot of people there. On a corner in the village, there was a store selling fried dumplings.

"FRIED DUMPLINGS!" the store owner shouted.

Goku's eyes gleamed. "Fried dumplings!" His mouth watered. He put his hand inside his pocket. It was empty. "Oro!"

The store owner glanced at him. "You want a fried dumpling, boy?" Goku nodded, "But I've got no money, sir." The owner smiled, "Don't worry. I'd give you those for free." And he handed those to Goku.

Goku just accepted those happily. "Thanks, mister." He stared eating those dumplings. "This is my lucky day… and these dumplings are delicious!"

He kept on eating and eating and he didn't notice where he was walking. Because of that, he bumped into an unknown figure. "Sorry, mister. I didn't mean to…"

The figure that Goku bumped to looked up and smiled at him. "It's okay, Son Goku."

"You- you know me?" At the back of Goku's head, thoughts were running about. _There's something familiar about that guy. I don't know what… Hey! Wait! That voice… I heard that before. Before I was separated from the others..!_

"NYOIBOU!" And at once, his stretching stick appeared and he gripped it. "Where are Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo? Where did you put them?"

The guy chuckled. "We just separated you from them. My companions are also dealing with the rest of the Sanzo-ikkou. And, I'm gonna deal with you, Son Goku."

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I'm Shinji, one of the disciples of Homura-sama. And I'm the one who will finish you up." And out of nowhere, his weapon, a very big sword, came about and he grabbed it with his stretching arms.

"A sword, eh? Let's see about that." Goku surveyed his enemy and he stopped short. _A charka on his head, which means… he's a god. So he really is a disciple of Homura. _"Kusu…"

"Let's get started now eh, Son Goku?"

Goku smiled. "Come on. And don't you dare disappoint me…!"

Gojyo found himself on a corner of the street, so empty and quiet. He decided to explore the street and on the end of the path, he saw a bar. He got inside and sure enough it was a place for him. Full of people, and of course, women and beer.

A young blonde lady welcomed him and led him to a seat in the bar. She sat next to him and smiled at him. "Hi. Welcome. May I help you? Or can I serve you with anything?"

Gojyo flipped his red hair back. "A beer please. Thank you." The place was full of ladies. And sure enough, the ladies got near him. _But I liked that blonde girl more than them._

The blonde waitress returned with his order. "Here's your order sir…" Gojyo smiled at her. "Gojyo. Sha Gojyo." The lady nodded. "Gojyo. That's a nice name. By the way, I'm Yukina."

"Yukina. Cute." He drank his beer and sighed. He noticed that Yukina had started to get closer to him and he didn't feel interested at all. He sighed again. "This isn't as much fun at all. Doing this with a youkai."

Yukina gasped and sneered. "I shouldn't have underestimated you, Sha Gojyo. You realized that so quickly." She muttered something under her breath and suddenly, a spear appeared. "Prepare for your doom!"

Gojyo got his weapon and sighed. "Oh boy. How come you people don't realize that I wanted to die with a girl. But not in this kind."

"A girl eh? I'm a female, haven't you noticed that? You're too shallow."

"I want to die with a girl in bed, you idiot. And besides, I kinda like those ones who keep playing hard to get." He winked at Yukina.

"Not my type." She flunged her spear to Gojyo but he evaded it easily.

"You're too slow for me. And I won't be defeated that easily."

For an unknown reason for him, Yukina smirked. "Gotcha!" With that, the spear bended and spinned and aimed at Gojyo.

"What the…" _A bending spear. A flexible one. She knows my weapon. Well, two can play in that game. _He jumped up and thrust his weapon towards the girl's leg but the girl leaped and landed away. Gojyo grinned and sure enough, the chains of his weapon extended and had twisted around Yukina's ankle.

"What the heck!" She struggled out and was fastened on the ground. Gojyo got near her, held up her chin in his hand. "And I thought you were that good."

"That's what you think!" said a voice from above. Gojyo looked up. "Shoot!" He saw Yukina jump from above him and aimed for his shoulder. "Die Gojyo!"

He got away but he was a second too late. Blood was dripping from his left shoulder and he held it. _An illusion. It was not her. I shouldn't have underestimated her._

"What do you think of that, Gojyo?"

"Great move. But I'm not done yet. I'm still getting warmed up."

"I hope so for I'd hate it when you die. It's not much fun if you die right away."

"Expect me to die… but not right now!"

Hakkai sighed with Hakuryu on his shoulder. "Oh boy. Now where are the others? Ne, Hakuryu?"

"Ik-kyuu!"

"I wonder what happened to them."

"They are probably dying by now for my companions have been fighting them."

Hakkai looked up and saw a long black haired lady. "Did I hear it right?"

The lady flipped her hair back and smiled. "Yes, definitely, Cho Hakkai."

"How- how'd you know my name?"

"It's none of your business. Now, let's get this started for I'm getting thirsty… for blood." And with that, she licked her lips.

"You want a fight, eh? That's not a good idea. But if you want to…" He made a pose which looked like getting ready for the fight. "Who are you anyway?"

"Who am I? I'm Iza, a disciple of Master Homura and I'm assigned to fight you and lead you to your death." She got her scythe and touched its blade.

"Homura? So Homura sent you?"

She nodded. "Isn't it obvious?"

Hakkai looked at her. _A demon. Indeed. _He saw her ears and sighed. "Oh, boy." And he also saw another mark on her face. A red mark. _A charka. So, she's a goddess or someone close to them. And she's a disciple._

"You got that right."

"You- you read my mind?"

"That's right."

"A mind reader. That's too bad." But he smiled. And put Hakuryu down. "Now, Hakuryu. Just stay put and I'll be fighting this youkai. Okay?"

"That's it. Let's get started."

"IKUSU!" Hakkai stopped and waited for her to make the first move.

The demon smiled. "You're always so kind. Ladies first, eh? You got it!" She got her scythe and flunged it at him.

_That scythe must be heavy. She must have under gone long training and I can feel that she's an exoert at that weapon. But there's no way that… _He produced an energy ball using his hand and aimed it at her.

Iza sensed his move and jumped up and evaded it. "Sensible. But not enough. Let's see how you deal with this." She grabbed the handle of the scythe, started to turn it around and the things that hit it shattered.

Hakkai produced an energy shield to protect himself from the shattering pieces of wood. "I deal with it pretty well…"

Sanzo walked along the abandoned alley. "Finally those three annoying sidekicks of mine are not here to annoy me." He got his cigarette and lighted it. "Where am I?"

"It's bad for your health to smoke, you know that?"

Sanzo saw a shadow at the end of the alley and stopped. "I don't care. And it's none of your business… youkai." He held out his gun.

"Quite impatient you are, Genjo Sanzo." The figure emerged from the shadows and a demon walked from it.

"I don't like people who judge people so easily."

"So do I."

"So, you're gonna kill me, aren't you?"

"How'd you know that? I'm not surprised why they made you a Sanzo."

"You don't even know half of it."

"And then again, I don't care at all. Because you're gonna die."

"I knew that. Go ahead and try."

"I'd reconsider it if you'll surrender and give me the sutra."

"Surrender? Me? There's np way that I'm gonna do that."

"Thought you'd say that and let's get this started."

Sanzo smirked. "Enough talk."

The demon laughed. "Yeah, because this Honou will finish you up."

"Honou? Whatever."

"Let's get this started, Genjo Sanzo before I lose my patience."

"Hmp."

that's the second chapter. Just about fights and stuff. No big. The next chapter's coming right up… and that's where Son Sanzo comes right in..! Please review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter has been made and here it is. Hope you like it. And this is also the part where the title of the fic applies. So, guess what's gonna happen?

And the disclaimer once again:** I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki and any of its characters even though I wanted to…**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Son Sanzo**

The sun had set and the sky was shown at a different color. There were purple and pink streaks over it. The place was quiet, and in some parts, the trees were gone and in there, smoke was coming out. Something had happened, definitely. But it was not just the fight between the two groups. Something worse and terrible. The two groups were at a loss, and they grieved over it.

Goku looked at the ground. There were ashes and bits of wood over it. The fight destroyed the place. But the tears in his eyes kept welling up. He couldn't control himself any longer. He wailed out loud and cried. "SANZO!"

Gojyo and Hakkai stood by his side. Grief and misery can be seen in their faces. Goku looked at them. "Sanzo's not gonna… gonna… gonna die, is he?"

Hakkai looked away from him and closed his eyes. He shooked his head. "I'm afraid that he'll die, Goku. The thing that Iza did to him… it is inescapable. You'll die easily by it."

Goku cried some more. "No, don't die, Sanzo. I'll be good. I won't annoy you anymore."

Gojyo grasped Goku's head. "That monk won't die that easily. He'll recover."

By that, Goku was given assurance. He felt better now. "But, this is my fault. I was not there to protect him. I was not strong. I was also defeated by that… swordsman."

Gojyo looked over and sighed. "It was just luck that I defeated that girl. She looked like Yaone and uses a spear too. If she didn't fall over the cliff, I guess, I would be defeated by now." He looked at Hakkai. "Ah? What's wrong?"

Hakkai sighed. "Guess I'm not being myself today, right?"

Gojyo nodded.

"I was just thinking about what Iza did to Sanzo. "A seed with poison. The deadliest poison ever created. And it is known to kill its host within minutes. He saved me. It should have been me, but he came and saved me."

Goku got up. "But you saved him too. You finished off his enemy for him."

Hakkai went over to Sanzo's stiff body. "I guess so."

The night had passed and still, there was no improvement in Sanzo's condition. Soon, it was morning. And Goku, Hakkai, and Gojyo saw a surprise.

Sanzo is no longer breathing. His pulse is gone. And his heart isn't beating anymore. Hakkai shooked his head upon knowing that the vital signs were gone. "Sanzo's… dead."

Upon hearing that, Goku cried and cried and cried. "SANZO! SANZO! SANZO!"

It has already been three months after Genjo Sanzo had died. The Three Buddhas decided that it was time to find another person to be Sanzo. They held a meeting. And after that, they finally made a decision.

The remaining members of the Sanzo-ikkou were called.

"We have finally made a decision as to who will succeed as the next Sanzo."

"And we believe that's among the three of you."

"After thinking about it, we decided that the next Sanzo will be…"

"SON GOKU!"

Goku couldn't believe what they said. So did Hakkai and Gojyo.

"That stupid monkey? Is the new Sanzo? That corrupt monk was weird enough and now this monkey…?"

"Goku? Can he handle it? He doesn't look like a monk material to me."

"Me? I will be the new Sanzo? I don't deserve it. Hakkai seems like the one."

The Three Buddhas altogether said, "We already made a decision and you must respect it. We chose you for a reason. You were the closest one to Sanzo and was his companion before these two came. And we think that he wanted to pass this to you."

Goku sighed, "I'm too young to be a monk."

"To you, we entrust this Evil Sutra from Genjo Sanzo."

Gojyo chuckled. "Seriously. What were they thinking? He is the new Sanzo?" I can't believe it!"

Goku shrugged. "Don't laugh at me Gojyo. It's not my choice anyway. And I'm too young to be a monk."

Hakkai added. "And you don't act one. We'll help you out, ne, Gojyo?"

Gojyo nodded. "We'll help this stupid monkey."

Goku snapped back. "Where's the monkey?" He looked around. "Gojyo. I don't see a monkey anywhere."

"BAKA! Of course! The monkey's you!"

"I'm the monkey! Take that back you cockroach head."

"Cockroach? I'll knock some sense in that empty brain of yours!"

"Oh yeah? Try it!"

"Yareyare desu ne…"

"Hakkai!" Goku called out to him.

Hakkai looked back. "Nani, Goku?"

Goku thought for a moment and brightened up. "Now that the Three Buddhas made me the new Sanzo, I can now follow what Sanzo does, right?" Goku grinned like a kid at this question.

Hakkai scratched his head. "I suppose so. Why are you asking?"

Hakkai's answer gave a look of horror on Gojyo's face. "I don't like that."

Goku heard that and stared at him. It took him for a moment and laughed.

Gojyo was irritated by this. "Just what did you mean by that, saru?"

Goku tried to stifle his laugh. "Nothing."

Gojyo went near him and tried to punch Goku. "Speak up, or else…"

"Or else what?"

"Kusu... Just speak!"

"Fine. Well, now that I'm Sanzo, you'll now obey me and stop irritating me. And if you'll not obey, I'll fire my gun or slap you with my fan!"

Gojyo was left with his jaw dropping. "What!"

Hakkai interrupted. "Goku's kinda right. Now that I think about it, I think he's right. If he's gonna be Sanzo, we should act as his followers and we could do as much as obey him. Just like we did to Sanzo."

Gojyo felt defeated. "But this- but that monkey will just keep on asking for food!" He pointed towards the direction of Goku.

Goku raised his arms up high and waved them about. "Food! Now I can ask for food! Food!"

Hakkai chuckled again. "Yareyare. Just don't overdo it Goku. Do it just like Sanzo did. And don't expect us to obey your every command."

Gojyo mumbled. "I won't obey your every command."

Goku shouted. "What's that?"

Gojyo stood up straight. "Nothing. I was just thinking that you want to eat or something."

Goku's face started to be like a kid's. "Of course! Go get some for me, Gojyo!"

Gojyo walked away. He managed to say "Hai!" in a lazy voice.

**That ends this chapter… well, I'm still in the process of making the next one so please be patient… reviews are always very welcome..! thanks!**


End file.
